


we keep this love in a photograph

by salazarsslytherin



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blowjobs, HERE I AM, M/M, Nude Photos, so it's really not great but i wanted brian to have a gREAT sexy birthday so, this is very rough and very quick and very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarsslytherin/pseuds/salazarsslytherin
Summary: The usual birthday lingerie Freddie usually wears for Brian doesn't arrive on time so he indulges another little fantasy instead.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	we keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but THANK YOU to anon for the prompt because i really wanted to post something!!

Freddie’s held out hope until the very last minute—he hangs back when they return from dinner, letting Brian go on ahead to the room while he stops by the reception desk and asks if any parcels have been delivered, but the damn thing’s a no-show.Fucking useless company.Freddie wishes he could make Phoebe go out and get something last minute for him but this is something he wants kept entirely private.He doesn’t know if he could look his PA in the face ever again if he asked him to go out and fetch a lacy thong in Freddie’s size, no matter how discrete Phoebe is.

It’s a birthday _tradition_ though and now it’s ruined.Freddie verges on the edge of throwing a strop for a few minutes but Brian’s upstairs waiting and he needs to join him ASAP, so he has to think fast.He orders room service as he dwells, turning it over.There is _one_ thing Brian’s been dying to do that Freddie’s refused and he hesitates for a minute but, lacking other options, braces himself and heads for the elevator.

Brian’s waiting in his suite but Freddie heads to his first, diving into his open suitcase and digging out his camera, plus all the spare packs of photo paper he brought with him, before darting down the hallway.

He knocks.“Room service!” he chirps, grinning as he hears the bed creak and Brian’s footsteps across the room until the door swings open.

Brian’s already smirking in anticipation of their evening.“I don’t remember ordering dessert,” he says, giving Freddie a heated look that makes Freddie preen, though his eyes get stuck hopefully on the camera.

“It’s on the house, darling,” Freddie tells him, breezing past.

Brian turns to watch him as though pulled on a string, gently shutting the door behind him and locking it.

“I have bad news, I’m afraid,” Freddie says, pouting at him.“Your _real_ present didn’t arrive in time.”

Brian doesn’t look like he cares.“What’s, uh...what’s the camera for?”

Freddie drifts closer, pressing it into his hands while Brian stares at him, not quite daring to hope that Freddie is _actually_ going to let him do this. 

“To make up for the no-show,” Freddie explains, giving him a kiss over the exchange.

Brian blinks.Clears his throat.“You’re...are you gonna let me take photos?”

Freddie gives him a sly grin.“For one night only.”

Brian _lights the fuck up._ “You’re serious?Photos?Of...you know. _Us_.Fucking.”

Freddie nods, then gasps as Brian tugs him close and gives him a kiss that tells Freddie he is _quite_ forgiven for the lack of Brian’s usual birthday treat. 

“Fuck, Fred,” he breathes as he pulls away, looking down at the extra packets of paper in his hands.“I’m going to use _all_ of these, I hope you know.”

Freddie snorts.“I’d expect nothing less.”

Brian manages to pull himself away and crosses over to the bed, sitting down and holding the camera up at once, grinning beneath it like the cat that got the fucking cream.

“I still get my birthday striptease, I hope?” he asks, peering at Freddie over the viewfinder with one eyebrow arched.

“But of course,” Freddie purrs, starting to peel his shirt off.

Brian starts snapping away at once, papers littering the floor around his feet as Freddie strips out of his jeans as well, striking a few coy poses he knows Brian will love, turning his arse to its absolute _best_ angle and glancing shyly over his shoulder to blow Brian a kiss.

He can hear Brian whispering, _‘Fuck, fuck_ ’ as he scrambles for the next lot of papers to shove them in the camera before Freddie joins him on the bed, only pausing to push him down amongst the covers and standing up to get better shots.

“On your back, Fred, _fuck_ that’s it,” he directs a bit breathlessly, clicking away before kneeling on the bed to get closer.

He’s still focused on taking his pictures but Freddie reaches between his thighs to cup him through his jeans, squeezing gently. 

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Freddie asks, flicking his button open.

“Yeah, in a sec, just—sit up against the headboard first, will you?That’s it, and legs wider— _fuck_ , yes—can you pull your knees up?”

Freddie does as he’s bid with good grace—it _is_ Brian’s birthday after all—but after a few minutes of it he’s bored and goes for Brian’s jeans again.

Brian doesn’t stop him this time and Freddie gets his zip open and the waistband pushed down his thighs while Brian kneels in the middle of the mattress amongst dozens of half-developed polaroids of Freddie splayed naked across the pillows that he _prays_ nobody else ever gets hold of.

“If you want a blowjob you need to move,” Freddie tells him, stealing a moment to kiss him because so far they haven’t _touched_ much and he should have expected it but he didn’t really have much time to think it through.

He should’ve known that as soon as he let Brian bring a camera to bed he’d be more focused on taking _just_ the right photos than in having the sex Freddie very much wants to have with him.

Brian does slither to the edge of the bed, though, so Freddie can kneel on the floor between his knees, the camera clicking again as Freddie takes the tip of his cock into his mouth.

The picture flutters down past his face, swiftly followed by three more even though he hasn’t _moved_ , and Freddie has to pull off as he laughs.

“You’re going to run out of papers, darling.”

“No I won’t, there’s loads and I’ve got some, too,” Brian says breathlessly, tugging Freddie back down toward his cock with a hand on the back of his head.“You look _so_ fucking sexy like this.”

Freddie actually believes him because Brian’s leaking so much into his mouth that he’s slightly concerned he won’t last long enough to fuck him properly. 

Still, he can always finish now and have a proper fuck later on, after they’ve had the champagne and strawberries the hotel will be providing soon, so Freddie takes him deeper and sucks expertly, using all the tricks he knows Brian likes best.

“Look up at me, Freddie,” Brian groans, clicking furiously and tossing each photo aside as it comes out so he can get another, unobstructed one of Freddie’s face with his mouth around his cock.

Freddie plays up to it, making his eyes wide and sweet, lewdly hollowing his cheeks before pulling off entirely and letting the tip trail across his cheek.

Brian swears, the shutter clicks, and he comes so suddenly Freddie gasps, flinching back as it splatters across his face.

“ _Ffffuck_ ,” Brian hisses between his teeth, and reaches out to grab Freddie’s chin before he wipes anything away.“Hold still, _fuck_ , Freddie—”

It’s awkward with one hand but he snaps a few more while Freddie just blinks, slightly stunned.

“Oh, Bri, I must look a fucking state!” he protests as he recovers and Brian lets go of him, giving his cock a few final strokes as he rides through the aftershocks.

“You look like a wet fucking _dream_ , Freddie,” Brian corrects unsteadily, hooking a thumb into his mouth and snapping a few more photos while he’s at it.He runs his finger over Freddie’s lips until his mouth is glossy with it and takes a picture of that, too.

Then, finally, he tosses the camera aside and drags Freddie up onto the bed with him, rolling on top of him so he can kiss him properly, licking the taste of himself from Freddie’s mouth.

Freddie groans and thrusts up against him, mindless of the mess Brian’s making as he splays both hands over Freddie’s cheeks and holds his head still so he can possess his mouth in its entirety, until someone knocks on the door.

“Room service!” a maid calls, and both of them freeze.

Brian smirks down at him.“Well _you_ can’t answer the door looking like _that_ , you’d start a riot,” he teases, grabbing the camera again and taking a few more snaps for posterity.Freddie looks positively delectable, all flushed and sweaty and still sticky with Brian’s come, mouth open and wanting more kisses even as Brian rolls off of him and stands on slightly shaky legs.

Freddie hastily yanks the covers over him, though he’ll be hidden by the open door, and sits up only when Brian backs into the room with the trolley and kicks the door shut behind him.

“Champagne,” Brian marvels, grinning over at him as he parks the trolley next to the bed and crawls back over to Freddie.“And strawberries, thanks baby.You really are pulling out all the stops,” he says, pleased.“I assume the chocolate’s to drip all over you and take more photos?”

It was for the strawberries, actually, but it’s Brian’s birthday so Freddie doesn’t point that out.“If that’s how you want to waste it, darling,” he says lightly.

“Oh, I won’t be wasting it,” Brian assures him, grabbing the little bowl and dipping a finger in to test the temperature before pushing his finger between Freddie’s lips so he can suck it off.“You’ve got a timer function on this camera, right?”

“Of course,” Freddie tells him, watching as Brian sets it up on the bedside table to get _just_ the right angle of both of them, stretching out like a cat and shivering with all the anticipation of a night of _marvellous_ sex ahead, and the pictures to prove it.


End file.
